


Drapple

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Silly one shot, light humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on tom feltons wish of a Drapple (draco x apple) fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drapple

Draco grazed the apple with the edge of his teeth before he bit into the apple seductivly , licking the drops of juice that dripped off , closing his eyes savouring the sweet taste . Before sucking any more juice out before biting again to release more delicately sweet fluid into his warm mouth , as it dances across his taste buds

He opens his eyes as someone clears there throat 

"Draco what the heck are you doing" 

He blinked looking at harry 

"Eating an apple" 

Harry raised an eyebrow and walked off


End file.
